The present invention relates to a wheel hub clutch assembly adapted for use in automotive vehicles of the four-wheel drive type, and more particularly to an electrically operated wheel hub clutch assembly responsive to an electric control signal for automatically effecting engagement between a drive axle and a wheel hub to establish four-wheel drive.
In such conventional electrically operated wheel hub clutch assemblies, a magnetic coil is assembled within a casing for the assembly which is mounted on a wheel hub for rotation therewith, and an electric coupling of the rotary type such as a slip ring is mounted within the casing for connecting the magnetic coil to an electric power source. Due to provision of the electric coupling, the conventional wheel hub clutch assembly is large in size and complicated in its construction, resulting in high production cost.